


The Minor Fall

by ChelseaMorning



Series: A Deal with God [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based off that one Fresh Prince scene, M/M, Married Life, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMorning/pseuds/ChelseaMorning
Summary: Rafael tries to think about his father as little as possible, so when he does it cuts deep.





	The Minor Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is very based off of that one really sad fresh prince of belair scene, minor tw for mention of child death in the first paragraph

“You okay?” Sonny said as he slipped off his slacks, Rafael sitting on the edge of their bed with a perplexed expression on his face. It had been an exhausting day for the both of them, that started off on a high note when DCF called to say their fostering license was approved and quickly went down hill when their celebration plans had to be postponed because Sonny got called in for an all hands on deck missing child case. It had ended in the child, a four year old girl, being found dead in a trash bag in the woods and her father being arrested for murder. Sonny had been the one to find the body, and while he had been a detective for years now the cases with hurt kids always hit him, and Rafael, harder than anything else. 

“I turned out alright, in spite of how my father was.” Rafael responded, not looking at his husband. Sonny stopped in the middle of combing his hair. The other man didn’t bring up his dad often, for reasons that Sonny was acutely aware of it.

“I agree completely, but where is this coming from?” He said, walking over to sit down next to him only for Rafael to stand up, trembling slightly. Sonny went to put his hands on his shoulders like he normally did when he got worked up, and was taken aback when Rafael took a step back so he couldn’t.

Rafael cracked his knuckles before he started talking, his voice laced with just a little more aggression than it had previously been.

“I got into Harvard, I graduated with honors,” He started, counting the milestones off with his fingers. “I became a lawyer, I married my soulmate, and I did it all in spite of him beating my mami and I’s head in everyday.” Rafael continued, now yelling at full volume. Sonny tried to keep his expression neutral, but he hadn’t seen him this worked up in months and it was hard to watch. Before he could offer any words of comfort Rafael had pounded his fist against the wall, yelling _”To hell with him!”_ as tears started streaming down his face. His fist was bleeding from being slammed against the wall, but if he noticed he didn’t care.

“Rafi your hand-” Sonny started, only to be cut off.

“And now we’re going to be parents. Kids are going to walk into our home and they're going to be taken care of, and loved, and valued because my father taught me _nothing_ and I will _never_ be like him!” Rafael choked out through tears, his entire frame shaking. He didn’t make eye contact with Sonny, opting to look at the wall next to his head as he tried and failed to steady his breathing. It was quiet between them, Sonny sensing that there was one final thought on the tip of Rafael’s tongue. If he was right it was one that he had expressed to him before, in passing on the way home from meeting Sonny’s parents for the first time. It wasn’t brought up with much seriousness, just as a passing thought, so Sonny didn’t give it as much thought as he now wished he had. 

“Why didn’t he love me?” Rafael said, his volume lowering and his shoulders starting to slouch as the aggressive facade he had put up crumbled.Sonny stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him tightly, Rafael dropping his head into the crook of his neck. Sonny could feel his shirt dampening as the other man sobbed against him, clutching the cotton material in his hands as if he might disappear. There were so many things Sonny wanted to say to him. That he didn’t know why father didn’t love him because he didn’t understand how anyone couldn’t, that he was going to be an amazing dad, that he had so many things in his life to be proud of. But all of those things could wait, as he knew that just holding him as close as physically possible was more than enough for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 3rd separate barisi as parents AU...and one day someday i will be consistent but i live for comments & feedback!!


End file.
